Alphonse Burton
Alphonse Hunter Burton was the gym teacher at Dixmor Academy during the events of Bully until his replacement at the hands of Mr. Pearson. Role in game Al Burton appears in small roles steadily over the course of the entire game. In chapter 1, Burton is first seen coaching the Jocks on the football field during the mission "The Slingshot". He yells at the Jocks and orders them to keep running laps even after Jimmy Hopkins knocks them out with his slingshot. Later in that chapter he is the unfortunate victim of "The Big Prank" during Halloween. He also mocked Peter Kowalski's bunny costume along with Hugo Slawter and Martin Dixmor. Starting in chapter 2, Burton asks Jimmy to enter the girls' dorm and gather the teenage girls' underwear for him so he can have something to smell and help him jerk off to. During chapter 4, Burton can be seen on the football field during the mission "Nice Outfit". There he acts as a standard authority figure, chasing Jimmy down straight to hell if need be, if Jimmy causes trouble within his line of sight, as in; Burton is able to see him with his viewing apparatus. He also appears in the mission "The Big Game" shouting at the cheerleading squad as they run off after Jimmy finished his cow dance due to their perverted ways. In chapter 5, he appears in the mission "The Gym is Burning". He accuses Jimmy of setting his gym on fire for not making it on the football team and says he called the police on him and believes him to be a Nazi. However, Jimmy cools down some of his wrath after he saves some of the jocks from the burning gym. Later, after Zoe Taylor tells Jimmy that she got expelled from the school for complaining about Burton hitting on her amongst other things, they come up with a dirty prank to push Burton over the edge of a cliff on the street while he's in a worker's port-a-potty. Burton ends up covered in human waste (meaning sith, not humanity) and claims he's going to have to shower for days with bleach. At the very end of the chapter, after Jimmy confronts Justin Roberts Sr. on Burton's behaviour, he fires him for causing Zoe to drop out, and subsequently re-enrols Zoe. Thanks to being fired, his evil role is replaced by the much, much worse Mr. Pearson. In the Scholarship Edition exclusive mission "Discreet Deliveries", Burton is one of the people whom Jimmy has to deliver Reginald Watts's chemical compounds to in order to try and grow some hair. Personality and traits Alphonse wanted to play in the professional American Football as a young man, but no one drafted him due to his weight and so he turned to teaching at Dixmor Academy. Sometimes he blames this on an arthritis or injured knee or back, but rarely on his obesity. He speaks loudly most of the time and is usually angry and aggressive, like Gordon Ramsay. Burton had a harsh upbringing. As a child his father regularly beat him with a hand Dildo, and he was "hazed" badly many times while in college. Now, he has a drill-sergeant like approach to teaching the gym to the Jocks. He believes that pain builds character, and so encourages bullying until the end. Except when he thinks it's too far and that his victims might consider suicide, so he has some good qualities after all. He also bullies students himself. He calls Shelton Thompson to his office just to yell at him all day, and even belittles and bullies Peter Kowalski a lot and threatens to make the gym class beat him up the next day. He does, however, respect the likes of Ted Thompson and Damon West alike. Burton is also a liar and a bragger. He complains about the lack of attractive women at Dixmor's, and sometimes brags about how much women like him, although they actually don't and never did. He displays an inappropriate sexual interest towards the younger girls at school, including Zoe Taylor, who was expelled for complaining about Burton. Angie Ng and Christy Martin also claim that it's best to avoid Burton's gym classes because "he likes to touch them". He also reads dirty magazines and appears to have a perverse interest in panties and sandals, which might mean he has severe foot fetishes and probably also food fetishes considering the fact that he masturbates at home on his dinner plates. His pride and joy is the school grumpy football team, the Bullworth Bullhorns. It is strongly implied that he gives some of the students on the team steroids, mostly the jocks. His insult of choice is "degenerate", something he clearly is, tho, ironically. Trivia *While he was a very horrid, bullying and perverse teacher, his wickedness paled to that of Mr. Pearson, who was seen as a strong manipulator and dictator unlike Burten. *He was supposed to patrol the boys' dorm, much like Elsa Peabody patrols the girls' dorm, but he always slacked on that job. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Overweight characters Category:Perverts Category:Old Farts Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Abuse Victims Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Liars